


All of You

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Body Image, Breastfeeding, F/F, Femslash, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but maybe lighter on the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: The fact your breasts are different and now leak thanks to breastfeeding has made you self-conscious of them.  Wanda shows you there was nothing for you to worry about.





	All of You

Wanda curled in close as she watched your daughter feed.  She liked to play with her hand as she suckled, much to your annoyance.  It always made Anja lose focus, so instead of breastfeeding, she would just swing her arms around with her mouth hanging open.

You couldn’t bring yourself to tell Wanda off though.  She had always had this thing about her.  She was nurturing and loving.  She loved to cook for the people she loved and she was free with physical affection.  She was a mom waiting for a child, and now she no longer had to wait.  She had her daughter right here.  It didn’t matter that Wanda wasn’t the one that carried her.  She loved her deeply and fiercely and if that meant she messed around with Anja will you were trying to feed her, then it was worth it to see that look of pure, unfiltered love she had.

It didn’t seem to matter tonight.  You’d started feeding Anja at that point where she was tired enough to sleep but not overtired and she fell asleep on your breast.

“She is so cute when she does that,”  Wanda said pushing on your breast just above the Areola so the nipple popped out of Anja’s mouth and milk dribbled down her chin.

You wiped her mouth with the bib and chuckled softly.  “Such a bad habit though.”

“Here,”  Wanda said taking Anja gently from your arms.  “I’ll put her down.  You go get ready for bed.”

She kissed your temple and took the baby down to the nursery.  You followed after her and when she turned into the nursery, you continued to the next door and into the master bedroom.

You were snuggled up in bed when Wanda finally crawled up into your arms and nuzzled in under your neck, completely naked and smelling of soap and lotion.

“Did you have any trouble?”  You asked.

“No.  She didn’t even stir.”  She said as she ghosted her lips over your neck.  She kissed your throat softly making a soft humming sounds.

You made a pleased gurgle sound and tilted your head back giving her better access.  “That’s good.  Hopefully, we get at least four hours.”

“Mm-hmm…”  She hummed pushing her thigh up between your legs and rubbing it against your pussy as she moved her lips down to your collarbone.

“Got some plans there, Wanda?”  You teased as you started to roll your hips against her thigh.

She giggled and twisted her wrist, a pink ball of light danced over her fingers before she flicked it forward and used it to pull your sleep shirt off.  You squealed and started giggling.  The two of you wrapped yourself tightly together, so you were a tangle of limbs, kissing and grinding against each other.  Wanda unhooked your bra and you whined burying your face in her neck.

“Wanda, no… I told you…”   You whined.  Since having Anja the leaking of your breasts was both an annoyance and something that embarrassed you.  You couldn’t see that there was any way that you would be anything but disgusting to look at while breast milk was leaking out of you.

“And I told you; I love your body and there is not a thing it does that disgusts me.”  She scolded.  “And I know you like this.”  She squeezed your breasts, not hard, but it created an ache that sat on that border of pleasure and pain and made you moan and grind down against her thigh.

It also made milk leak from your nipples and trickle down your breasts.  You whined again and tried to pull away from her.  “Wanda…”

“Okay, sweetie.”  She said softly.  “But before you put your bra back on, look,”  She leaned down and ran her tongue up in a stripe over the liquid and swirled it over your nipple.

Your nipple hardened under her tongue and you moaned softly.  “Wanda, isn’t that weird?”

“No.  It’s milk.  It’s sweet.”  She said and pulled your nipple into her mouth and sucked.

You gasped and bucked your hips against her as you felt the milk drawing through your breast and into her mouth, sending a current through you that seemed to go straight to your cunt.  “Fuck.”

“Oh, you like that do you?”  She teased.  “Like this?”  She moved to your other breast and repeated the action.  This time you arched up under her.  You no longer cared about how it must look, how weird it was, or how kinky.  It just felt good and you wanted more.

It was strange too.  Breastfeeding was just a thing you did.  It sometimes hurt a little.  It made your breasts sensitive and you had been iffy about them being touched at all because of it.

With Wanda suckling at your tits, while her fingers slipped between your folds and she ran them over your clit, it was nothing but good.  It made your breasts throb and your cunt flood.  Your skin prickled like your hair follicles were standing on end.

You tangled your hands in her hair and tugged on it as your hips snapped against her hand.  You needed more.  Whatever she could give.

You brought your hand to her pussy and she swatted it away.  “No, honey.  I want to do this for you.  I want you to know how I feel about you.”

“I do, Wanda.”  You moaned.  “I know.”

“It’s okay.  Just let me.”  She said and pulled your nipple back into her mouth.  She suckled, at your breast as two of her fingers slipped inside of you.  She stroked them along your walls and when she hit your g-spot it sent a hard jolt through you that seemed to meet with the current passing through your from your breasts and pressed down in your gut.

It was like the world around you melted away and all there was, was you and Wanda and the pleasure surging through you.  The ability to form words had escaped you.  Instead, you made loud animalist moans and cries.  You pulled your pillow down over your face to muffle the sound, not want to wake your daughter.  Not now.  Not like this.

Wanda’s added a second finger and then a third, stretching your cunt and dragging her fingers again and again over your g-spot.  All the while she’d suckled on one breast and then move to the other.  She knew exactly what to do and the fact she could feel what you felt meant she was getting her own feedback loop on the pleasure she was giving.  You could feel her own wetness seeping out of her and coating your thigh as she rubbed against your leg.  She moaned with you, the sound muffled against your breasts.

“Wanda.  Wanda.  Wanda.  I can’t… I can’t…”  You babbled.

“I know, honey.  Let it happen.”  She cooed.

She latched back onto your breast and corkscrewed her wrist, making her knuckles drag over your g-spot.

Your hips bucked up suddenly and you came, gushing onto her hand.  She moved her hand faster and moaned bucking against you, the pleasure she leached from you setting off her own orgasm.  Your orgasm dragged out until she slowed her hands and then stopped releasing your nipple.

She leaned up and kissed you deeply.  You could taste the sugary sweet flavor of your breast milk on her lips.  She pulled back and smiled warmly at you.  “Why don’t you go hop in the bath and I’ll change the sheets and join you in a minute.

You grinned and pecked your lips.  “You troublemaker, we’re not going to get any sleep.”

“I tell you what, I’ll do the first wake up to make up for it.”  She said.

You hummed and kissed her deeply.  You weren’t sure what you did to deserve Wanda.  She seemed to know exactly what you needed and drew pleasure from providing it.  Why she chose you of all people to be with, you’ll never know.  But you were grateful every day that she had.


End file.
